


After the Party

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party, Michael decides to join Luke in his shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Party

Luke POV

Michael and I stumbled into our apartment, more or less tipsy. We just got back from the after party of an awards show and all I wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. I headed towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped down so I was naked and got into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on my skin.

While I lathered the soap bar on my body I heard the bathroom door open and I looked over my shoulder to see Michael grinning at me. I sent him a smile and continued washing myself.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked.

I knew washing was the last thing on his mind, but I responded with a “Hop right in.” and grinned at him.

He practically ripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, pushing his lips onto mine, his tongue meeting mine. I let out a moan, my hands immediately going for his hair.

With my back against the slippery wall, he grinded his semi hard member against my own and pushed a finger inside of me. I let out a gasp from the pleasure. He pulled away; going onto his knees and immediately took me into his mouth. I looked down at him and he was looking up at me with innocent eyes. His wet hair was sticking to his face, the droplets of water on his face red from his dyed hair.

He pumped the lower half while he sucked the top. God, his mouth felt so good. He licked the tip, circling it with his tongue causing me to moan.

“Fuck, Mikey.” I moaned.

His hand let go of me and he grasped my hips, taking me back into his mouth and bobbing his head. I felt it hit the back of his throat each time. One hand let go of my hip and his hand drifted to his boner, stroking himself.

“Do you have any idea how hot that is?” I asked, between my moans.

He took me out of his mouth, and grinned up at me. He kissed the spot above my dick and turned me around. He lightly spanked my arse.

“Pass me the lube.” He said and I reached up for the lube we kept in the shower rack for, well this exact reason. It was strawberry flavoured, which was given to us as a joke from Ash and Calum. Of course, our curiosity got the better of us and we tried it out. Michael seemed to love it, and I didn’t mind the things I got out of it.

I handed him the lube, immediately followed by the sound of him opening it. I soon felt a finger inside of me. I grinded down on his finger while my breath was shaking.

I practically screamed when I got what I was waiting for, his tongue inside of me.

“FUCK!” I screamed and he spread my arse while his tongue was inside of me.

“Y’taste like strawberries.” He mumbled.

“Strawberry lube would do that.” I said in a tone mixed with sarcasm and humour. He simply chuckled, and went back to digging his tongue inside of me. I was more or less shuddering at the feelings. His tongue was moving next to two fingers,

“Fuck! I need you now!” I moaned.

He stood up. I heard him open the bottle of lube. He put it back on the shower rack and took hold of my hips.

“Hurry up.” I whined.

He kissed my shoulder. “So impatient, Lucas.” Fuck, I loved it when he said my full name.

He pushed into me, slowly at first. He loved to tease me. It got me to beg, and I knew he loved it when I begged.

“What are you waiting for? Fuck me!” I, well, begged. I felt his warm breath against my skin when I heard him chuckle.

“With pleasure.” And he started moving his hips, careful so we wouldn’t slip. God I loved how he felt inside of me.

“Fuck, Luke.” He moaned. “Do you have any idea how good you feel?”

I didn’t answer because I was too busy moaning. I felt him bite my ear gently, something that always felt good. He moved to the spot behind my ear, nibbling it and no doubt leaving a hickey.

“I love you.” I heard him say against my skin.

“I love you too.”

He changed his angle so he hit my prostate, causing me to let out a loud moan, clutching the wall. “Mikey! Shit- fuck!”

He took hold of my dick and squeezed it. He ran his thumb across the tip, leading to curses falling from my mouth.

“You close?” he asked.

“So fucking close.” I replied, letting out a shaky breath.

He thrust into me while he flicked his wrist, soon sending me over the edge with a scream of his name. A few moments later I felt him shoot inside of me. When he pulled out of me, I turned grinning at him and kissed him.


End file.
